


[Podfic] Brooklyn

by EvilDime



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: "Captain America, what's your stance on gay marriage?"Everyone knows that, by now. Everyone but Bucky.





	[Podfic] Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669439) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina). 



A million thanks to togina for giving me permission to podfic this! :)

Brooklyn is one of my favorite Marvel fanfics, maybe *the* one (I have the poster on my bedroom wall...) Anyway. I hope I didn't make any glaring mistakes, but if I did, feel free to point them out and I will try to go back and fix them.

[Brooklyn (mp3)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d877md81k6zfn77/togina_Brooklyn.mp3/file)

ETA Nov. 26, 2018: I've finally found a song I like as a soundtrack for this fic. It's "I'm In a Dancing Mood" by Jack Leonard with Tommy Dorsey and his Orchester. So here's the version with music:

[Brooklyn (mp3), with music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yi1k56p456l7sj8/togina_Brooklyn_music.mp3)


End file.
